Aircraft data networks (ADNs) include the specification of data networking standards for use in aircraft installations and implementations thereof. The standards provide a means to adapt commercial networking standards and products (typically referred to as “commercial off the shelf” or COTS) to an aircraft environment. ADNs typically require higher reliability and specific performance requirements, as compared to commercial networks.
Current ADNs include the use of multiple redundant devices, wiring, and complex networking protocols increasing the cost, weight, and complexity of current ADNs. There is therefore a need for a system and method of communications that meets the high reliability and performance requirements of vehicle communications, while reducing the cost, weight, and complexity of conventional implementations.